Talk:Army of Me/@comment-24435238-20140402035700
Ok, I'm not even gonna bullshit this with my April Fools "guilty pleasure admiration" for Blaine Anderson. Cuz I need to be real right now. I just finished tonite's Glee, and holy shit, what was that garbage? I fucking knew that with 75% of the characters written out and the show getting set in New York that this would turn into Blee. Blaine Anderson never fucking fails to make my blood boil. If I were Elliott, I would take Blaine's trifling, tresspassing, jealous ass and drop kick him so fucking fast, he'll be joking on his fucking hair gel. Do the writers think I give a shit about Blaine proving even more as to why he is NOT RIGHT for Kurt? He continues to undermine Kurt, and completely neglect anything Kurt says. Elliott tried to help their relationship, and Blaine sees that as Kurt sleeping with Elliott. The fact that he fucking accused Kurt and Elliott of fooling around pissed me off. I guarantee you that those 6 hours where Kurt was wondering where Blaine was, he was hooking up with yet another complete stranger he met online. The bed bugs scene wasn't comedic - it was another mistake that the writers give Blaine (who the fuck actually buys a couch from the back of a truck?) that will never be held against him. This incident, cheating on Kurt, singing a song in front of all of Kurt's friends about how unfaithful Kurt is, singing a song about having sex to an in the closest adult man at his workplace resulting in him getting fired, forcefully trying to have sex with Kurt despite him saying no, dating Kurt's frenemy (Rachel) when he knew Kurt liked him, and every time Blaine has a bitch fit, are never used agaisnt him, while every other character's passed mistakes (especially Tina's "vaporape") are constantly brought up. This episode gives more evidence of the writers kissing Blaine's ass, and how he never pays any consequences for his actions. Honestly, I'm sick of Klaine. I'm sick of Blaine. The writers have obviously given up, especially with their viewership going from over 10 million in season 2, to now barely getting 2 million, and don't care about their show going to shit. They need to honestly bring back the entire Lima side fast, because this New York arc is gonna be hella painful to watch. The sad thing is, I will always find myself watching Glee until it finally ends, but I just kept counting down the minutes until this episode was done. It was so fucking bad. Sam's storyline was lackluster, and was just there. The drug abuse that the models do being taken as a fucking joke after Cory Monteith died really pissed me off. I'm can't.... Mercedes saved the episode for me, and she is truly the only character I'm staying for. Artie too (and Santana when Naya returns from her hiatus), but I feel like Artie won't be in it as much, especially since he's done hardly anything for the past 3 seasons. I loved Artie and Rachel's plot. I've shipped Artchel for the longest time ngl, but I love their friendship.